Ghostly Future
by Jettt
Summary: Jaz is the newest Hogwarts ghost. How did she die? How much did she give up for her friends?
1. Moaning Murtle

**Hey there,**

**Hope you enjoy! Second chapter will be up in the next few days. BTW, I've decided that ghosts can touch ghosts, but ghosts can't touch people….just for those who might be confused.**

**Jettt**

Prologue: Moaning Myrtle

'Ooh. That one's good looking', I whisper in the direction of my ghostly companion. Myrtle giggles and follows my gaze to where a sixth year boy is washing his hands. We're in the boys' bathroom, hidden behind an out of order stall. It's a common pastime of mine and Myrtle's. Yeah, I'm a Hogwarts ghost too, but I was a student only a month ago.

'What about that one?' Myrtle squeals softly, pinching my arm to get my attention. He's got red hair, a lanky build, reminds me of one of my other friends-besides the Bloody Baron and Nearly Headless Nick.

I don't mind hanging around Myrtle that much, but I miss my old friends, they don't have much time to come and see me, off saving the world, stopping You-Know-Who from taking over and, of course, preparing for their NEWTS, et cetera.

'I'd give him a seven out of ten', I say rather loudly, forgetting the need to be quiet. The boy turns, and his eyebrows almost reach his hairline when he sees two transparent girls staring back at him. He starts to open and close his mouth, gaping like a fish out of water. Myrtle and I duck back behind the stall, into the toilet and back through the pipes to the second-floor girls' bathroom.

We're almost out of breath from laughing.

'Maybe we should be more careful', I pant.

Myrtle just giggles. 'Wait 'til I show you the _Prefects bathroom'_.

'You say it like its some sort of Heaven'

'Oh it is', Myrtle bats her eyelashes at me and we both laugh.

We're silent for a few moments, but then Myrtle looks over at me, her eyes now serious.

'How did you die?' She asks. The mood quickly turns somber. No one had ever asked me that before, most students just see me as one of the Gryffindor house ghosts, nothing more.

'Well, Myrtle, the story is kind of long and boring….' I begin, hoping to get her off the subject. I don't particularly feel like reliving my living years

'I want to hear every detail', Myrtle says, sitting down hard on her toilet.

'Really, Myrtle, it's not that great of a story, quite boring actually'.

'Please?' Myrtle looks at me with large eyes behind her glasses.

I sigh, 'Okay then. My mum and dad were 17 when they first me-'

'No, no, just the relevant parts, I didn't ask for your life story, Jaz'.

'Um, then I guess I should start from last year.'

Myrtle nods and moves around on her toilet seat, getting comfortable. It's going to be a long afternoon.


	2. The Beginning

**ROWLING OWNS ALL****. That is all.**

**3 ****Jettt**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Smoke fills my nostrils and I sigh. The familiar smell of the Hogwarts Express fills my nose and lungs. People bustle around me and my parents, first years looking very clean and very nervous, third years poking each other with their wands, excited sixth year girls squealing like piglets when they see their friends. Parents of first and second years are looking proud, mothers sniffling into handkerchiefs. Mum and Dad hug me tightly, and then step back. They've had, now five years, experience with saying goodbye to me for most of the year. They know that they'll get my owl soon enough. Charlie, my solid black cat, curls around my shoulders as I board the train.

'Jaz!' Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger spot me amongst all the other students as I make my way down to our usual carriage.

'Harry and Ron will be so pleased to see you, so much has happened', Hermione grabs my arm and leads me toward the back of the train. On the way, we run into some of the guys from our year, Seamus, Dean and Neville.

'Hey guys, good summer?' I ask.

'Yeah, alright', Dean says, grinning at me. We've always been good friends, Dean and me.

Hermione pulls aside the door to our carriage.

'Look who's here', she says, elbowing Ron in the side.

'Ouch! Hermione!' Ron exclaims, 'Hey Jaz', he grumbles, rubbing his side.

Harry laughs, 'Little Hermione hurt you, Ron?'

'Hey, carrying those books around everywhere has given her serious muscles'.

I sit down next Harry, leaving Hermione the seat next to Ron.

'So anyone try to kill you this summer?' I ask Harry. I've been asking him that question ever since we met in second year. It's sort of a joke between us.

'Nah, just a couple of Dementors'.

'You're not serious?'

Hermione clears her throat. 'He was nearly expelled from Hogwarts, he had to go to a trial.'

Okay, obviously, I've missed a lot this summer. I look from Harry, to Hermione, to Ron, and back to Harry again. Hermione quickly explains the Dementor attack, the trial, and finally the Order of the Phoenix.

'Why didn't you guys tell me? Send me an owl? Anything?'

Harry and Ron exchange a guilty look, while Hermione just stares at her feet.

'So you guys just wanted to keep me in the dark? Happy and oblivious with my little Muggle family while Harry is attacked and almost gets expelled? I stop, aware of how selfish and stupid I must sound.

'I-I'm sorry', I manage to say, a lump forming in my throat.

The next few minutes are spent in silence. 'We should have told you, I was angry when I realized Ron and Hermione had been at Sirius's house all summer without me', Harry says, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and giving me a hug.

Before long, we've reached the self-drawn carriages. We pile into one carriage, along with a girl called Luna Lovegood, more commonly known as Loony. I can see Dean and Seamus in the carriage ahead of us along with Lavender and Parvati. Dean catches my eye as they roll away, and grins at me. I smile back, then lean toward Harry as he starts to talk to me.

'I really hope we get a good Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year', he says.

'Well, as long as it's not Snape', I say, and Harry starts to laugh.

'I don't think Snape will ever get that postiton'.

'Let's hope not', says Hermione darkly.


	3. The Grim

**Hey there****– a few thinks to take care of:**

**Thanks to my anonymous reviewer, I will take all into consideration; you have just helped me a ****lot with this story!**

**I will have to change/add/minus a few events from the actual books to fit this story, so don't get confused and think you skipped 20 pages somewhere in the books.**

**If you want the story to include a particular character/pairing, leave a review with the request and I will try and work it in-just for you!**

**All belongs to JK Rowling**

**Alright! On with the story!**

**Jettt**

Chapter 3: The Grim

'Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second-time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes…' Feeling full and slightly sick, I put my elbows on the table and try and focus on the rest of Dumbledore's Speech.

'_Hem, hem'._ The new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Umbridge has stood up, intending to make a speech. Everyone is paying attention as she begins to tell us all this rubbish about 'progress for the sake of progress' and 'perfecting what needs to be perfected'. It's so bizarre that even Fred and George Weasley have stopped trying to sling pudding at the first years. I can see Harry glaring murderously at Umbridge; actually, a lot of people are looking rather murderous at the moment, particularly the first years, who have pudding all over their new robes.

'Aaaahhhh, I've missed you!' I sigh, flopping down on my bed in the girl's dormitories.

'So you missed the bed more than us?' Says Rebecca Chambers, a girl in my year. As more of the girls from the dormitory file in, there's screaming and hugging and squealing. By the end of the night I'm so tired that not even Lavender's snoring could keep me awake.

I oversleep. First class of the day is Divination, luckily, when I run into the room five minutes late Trelawney is too busy predicting the impending doom of various fifth years that she doesn't notice me slide into my seat.

'You!' For a second I think that Trelawney has caught onto me, given that I'm puffing and don't have my book open, but she grabs my shoulder, almost like she's just had a minor heart attack.

'What's that in your crystal ball?' Let me tell you, I have no inner eye, I will never have any inner eye, all I see was Dean's reflection grinning at me through the ball. Apparently that is all Seamus can see too, because he is trying to look up 'Dean Thomas' in the text book to see what it might mean.

'My dear, you have…the Grim'. I'm not that worried, eight students have had the grim so far. Trelawney looks at me concernedly, the totters off to the blackboard to write down some homework.

'I think that was a little harsh on you, Dean', I say.

'What?'

'I don't think you look like a dog', says Seamus.

'Very funny guys', Dean says, but the sarcasm is lost in the wide, lopsided grin that reaches across his face.

Sometimes you've got to do what you've got to do, and that includes scabbing*****homework ideas for the essay Snape gave us for homework.

'Please Hermione? I'm begging!' The thing is, in this case it's not a figure of speech, I'm actually begging. I'm on my knees in front of Hermione Granger in the Gryffindor common room.

'I've already got Harry and Ron to help'. I grab her legs, and she's dragging me along the floor toward the stairs while I'm repeating 'please' over and over. Yes, I have plenty of dignity left. It only takes another hour of me clinging to Hermione's leg to get the info I need. At eleven, I'm walking to the girls' dorms when Dean catches up with me.

'Quidditch trials are soon, do you think that we could train together?' He says breathlessly, 'I really want to make the Gryffindor team'.

'Um, yeah sure, Dean, I'll meet you by the lake tomorrow?'

He smiles that smile at me and lops off to the boys dorms.

I don't know why I can't stop smiling.

*******Verb: to obtain a good or money from someone for free by asking them (OR homework from Hermione Granger).**

**This is called a review button. Just so you know****…**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
